a life with vampires
by Cookie-no-rpattz monster
Summary: een man zijn kind word geboren maar tegelijker tijd overlijd ook zijn vrouw. hij weet niet wat hij met het kind moet doen dus legt hij het maar voor een groot wit huis neer. het huis van de Cullens. na bd, maar zonder renesmee
1. Chapter 1

Proloog:

Het was nacht .

En iedereen die nu nog door de straten van Seattle liep was dronken.

Behalve 1, een man van een jaar of dertig.

Hij had een zwarte lange jas aan en zijn haren kwamen tot op zijn schouders.

De man liep heen en weer te ijsberen over de straat.

Hij zag er bezorgd en angstig uit.

Totdat de deur van een klein huis open ging, een erg armoedig huis.

De man liep er snel naar toe dus waarschijnlijk was het zijn huis.

In de deur opening stond een dokter.

De dokter was wat bleekjes en zei: u vrouw is boven, het kind is geboren.

De man drukte de dokter opzij en liep het huis in.

Toen hij boven kwam, lag zijn vrouw in bed met zijn kind in haar armen.

De vrouw ademde zwaar en zag er bleek uit, haar ogen hingen half dicht en rond haar oog leden was het paars.

De man liep snel naar de vrouw en de man toe en zei : schat, schat hoor je me nog?

Met de laatste adem die de vrouw had zei ze: zorg dat…….dat het kind een goed leven krijgt. Toen ze dat had gezegd gleden haar ogen langzaam dicht.

De man wist niet wat hij moest doen.

Hij pakte het kind liep er mee naar de auto.

In de auto lag een klein dekentje en daar wikkelde hij het kind mee in.

De man drukte op het gas pedaal, en begon te rijden.

Wat hij deed wist hij niet, maar 1 ding wist hij zeker hij moest het kind ver weg ergens bij een groot huis neer leggen.

Na een uur kwam hij bij een klein plaatsje genaamd Forks aan.

Er waren niet veel grote huizen dus daar kon die zijn kind niet leer leggen.

Toen hij de stad uit reed, was er een slingerige bos weg.

Aan de bos weg stonden geen huizen, maar de man reed gewoon door.

In zijn hoofd zat het vol met onbesloten gedachten dus daar sloot hij zichzelf van af, waardoor hij dus eigenlijk niks meer dacht.

Aan het eind van de bos weg stond een groot wit huis met een groen gazon en een grote veranda ervoor.

De man stapte uit pakte het kind en liep met het kind in zijn armen naar de veranda.

Daar bukte hij en legde hij het kind neer.

En met volle snelheid rende hij het gazon van het huis weer af stapte de auto in en reed weg.

Niet veel later kwam er een mooie vrouw het huis uit met crème kleurig haar en zwarte ogen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emee's p.o.v:

'Ik ga even de post halen ', zei ik en trok m'n schoenen aan.

ik stapte naar buiten en zag dat het aan het sneeuwen was ahh dit zag er altijd zo leuk uit. Maar tijdens dat ik aan het kijken was naar de sneeuw. Keek ik niet naar alles dat op de grond lag.

Dus toen ik op het rand je van de veranda stond hoorde ik op eens gehuil.

Ik keek naar beneden en zag daar het aller schattigste wat ik ooit had gezien.

Een hele kleine baby die waar schijnlijk nog maar net was geboren.

Ik hoefden niet eens om de andere te roepen of edward stond al naast me.

Hij had mijn gedachten natuurlijk zitten lezen.

Edward zag de baby ook en pakte hem op, carlilse riep hij

Carlilse kwam er aan maar tegelijker tijd ook Alice, jasper, emmet, rosalie en bella

'edward wat is er aan de hand ?' zei bella bezorgd.

Toen ze zag wat er in edward's armen lag keek ze geschokt op.

Voordat ze iets kon zeggen had ik al wat gezegd 'çarlilse kijk alsjeblieft dit kind na het is zo'n schatje. Ik vond hem of haar net hier op de trap van de veranda'" .

Carlisle pakte het kind uit edward's armen en nam het mee naar binnen,

En natuurlijk volgde iedereen.

Carlisle liep naar de eettafel en legde het kind erop

Hij wikkelde het kleedje van hem/haar af

Ik bukte me over mijn man heen, en zag het 'een meisje" riep ik uit.

Ze is zo ontzettend schattig, echt waar ik kon me ogen niet van haar afhouden,

Als ik kon huilen had ik dat zeker gedaan. Maar niet uit verdriet maar uit geluk.

Alice ga even een handdoek halen, en rosalie en emmet gaan jullie even naar de winkel om baby melk te halen, het kind is uit gehongerd" zei carlisle .

Oke riepen ze alle drie uit. En alice en rosalie renden weg.

Maar Emmet bleef staan 'ze moet nog een naam, mischien is little em wat" zei hij.

'eul nee zei alice die ondertussen alweer beneden was, roosje of vlinder dat is veel beter'.

Rocky is ook wel leuk maar vlinder of roosje wat zijn dat nou voor een namen' verafschuwde emmet.

'fee dan' riep alice

'Rockie'

'Fee'

'Rockie'

'Fee'

'Rockie'

'Schatten hou op' schreeuwde ik, ik schreeuwde niet vaak maar nu moest het wel,

ik kon toch moeilijk door de donderende stem van emmet komen.

'Mischien moeten we haar Lucy noemen' zei edward zacht.

Het kwam totaal onverwachts want iedereen zat zich te bemoeien met Emmet en Alice.

Ik vond dat wel een mooie naam dus ik stemde in waarmee tegelijkertijd ook iedereen mee stemde.

Ik pakte Lucy op en wiegde haar in mijn armen 'mijn kleine Lucy'.

**Hopelijk beviel het hoofdstuk een beetje want ik vond hem niet zo geweldig**

**En sorry voor de late update want ik had echt geen idee hoe je een nieuw chapter moet maken ( okee dat klinkt echt dom, maar ik ben niet zo'n computer nerd hihi)**

**Xoxo silke112**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: **12 JAAR LATER**

Lucy's pov.

Ik was net wakker geworden toen ik geklop op de deur van mijn slaap kamer hoorden.

'open ' riep ik en gelijk na dat, viel de hele familie cullen door de deur.

Ik moest kei hard lachen en hun begonnen allemaal te zingen: happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!

Na het verjaardag's liedje liep esme op me af en gaf ze me een klein kusje op mijn mond. Gefeliciteerd schat zei ze waarbij ze een klein pakje in mijn hand drukte " van mij en carlisle" , ' gefeliciteerd lucy' carlisle liep op me af en gaf me een vaderlijke knuffel.

"aaaah 12" gilde de kleine fee van onze familie en rende op me af.

"ik ben zo blij " gilde ze nog een keer en kusde me op bij de wangen.

"help een puber" bulderde emmet en knuffelde me zo hard dat ik geen adem meer kreeg "geen….adem …..meer " **(a/n hoe cliché !)** maar hoewel ik dat zei bleef hij me knuffelen "gefeliciteerd kleine" en hij kuste me op mijn mond ik probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar emmet trok niet weg. En dus trok rosalie hem weg "je lippen zijn ruwer geworden nu je ouder bent geworden"zei emmet nog snel voor dat ie nog harder werd geknepen door rose "gefeliciteerd lieverd" zei rosalie lief.

Toen bleven de laatste 2 nog over bella en edward .

Ze liepen samen op mij af, knufelde me tegelijk, en zeiden tegelijk "gefeliciteerd lucy"

Na dat iedereen was geweest, ging ik maar het cadeautje van esmee en carlisle .

Ik wachte nog op de cadeautjes van mijn broers en zussen, maar ze zeiden niks en ik wou ook niet opdringerig klinken dus ik zei ook maar niks.

Toen ik het cadeautje had uitgepakt, zag ik dat het een doosje was die ik ergens in een kast had zien staan. Ik maakte het open en zag een hele mooie ring in het doosje liggen, met het wapen van de cullen's er in gegraveerd. Het was prachtig en ik kon er echt geen oog van af houden.

"vind je het niet mooi schat, we kunnen ook iets anders kopen hoor.

Mischien vind je een ds mooier" zei esmee's lieve stem.

"nee nee ik vind hem echt heel mooi" en ik sprong op uit mijn bed en knuffelden esmee en carlisle .

"graag gedaan, lieverd" en esmee drukte zich nog harder tegen me aan.

" lieverd's , ik wil jullie moment niet verpesten, maar lucy moet naar school" carlisle praten weer op zijn eigen zakelijke toon.

Ik maakte me los van esme, en jaagde iedereen de kamer uit voor wat privesie .

**( a/n geen idee hoe je dat schrijft)**

ik zocht wat kleren uit , en gooide de deur van de badkamer open.

Eenmaal in de badkamer ging ik op de wc. Zitten , veegde af en deed mijn broek weer aan maar toen ik wou door trekken was het rood in de wc.

Oh my lord! Wat moet ik nou doen , ik had hier ooit wel wat van gehoord.

Ik ben ongesteld! Help! ik wou het liefst keihard gaan gillen, maar dan zou weer de hele familie naar boven komen rennen. En zouden ze me uitlachen , hoewel esmee zou wel aardig voor me zijn. Maar hoe konden hun nou weten hoe ik me voelden hun waren waarschijnlijk nooit ongesteld geweest. Het zijn vampiers!

Toen ik eruit was gekomen wat ik ging doen deed ik mijn onder broek aan en stopte er heel veel wc. Papier in.

Ik deed mijn andere kleren ook maar aan. En liep met een rood hoofd naar beneden.

Beneden aangekomen , stond esmee mijn boterhammen voor school klaar te maken,

Emmet en jasper waren video games aan het spelen, carlisle zat een boek te lezen op de bank, rosalie en alice waren samen een mode blad aan het doorbladeren en bella en edward lagen gewoon lekker samen op de bank.

Edward! Daar heb ik niet aan gedacht help!

Edward draaide bij die gedachte zich naar mij toe en zij "ik zal niks zeggen hoor, bij mij is je geheimpje veilig hoor. Alleen als ik jou was zou ik het toch even vertellen "

'Wat vertellen" en iedereen's hoofd draaide naar mij toe.

Ikwerd ineens heel erg boos en begon te schreeuwen

"heel heel heel erg bedankt edward het is wel mijn verjaardag en mag ik hier in dit huis nooit iets voor me zelf houden! Altijd zit jij maar gedachten te lezen , ga lekker een keer iets anders zitten doen. Onee sorry je kan niks anders eikel! Ik ga naar school bekijk het hier maar lekker"

met die tekst pakte ik mijn brood en rende het huis uit.

**Xoxo silke112**


End file.
